


Through Melinda's Eyes

by Alexz6



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e14 T.A.H.I.T.I.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexz6/pseuds/Alexz6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda watches the team after Skye has been shot and they fly off with Quinn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Melinda's Eyes

May was quiet. She always was. In this silence, though, her awareness heightened. She watched as her team, yes, her team, despite how hard she tried to deny it, her team was falling apart around her. This hacker, this street-rat, this nobody had become such an integral part of them all. And now she was drifting away from all of them.

Phil, always a bit more sentimental than most agents. He was quick to trust. Always willing to offer up that second chance. He had bonded with this girl. He had seen something in her, in that first moment, and thus had taken her in. He invested in her, maybe even more than he had admitted to himself. And now? He was losing her.

Ward. He had been so against bringing Skye aboard from the start. The specialist hated that Coulson had pushed him into training her. This girl? Raw material. Untrained. Unqualified. And here he was. Despite his mutually beneficial arrangement with her, and his puppy dog attempts to turn their tryst into something more, Melinda was not fooled. She could see how his gaze had turned appreciative, and now, sorrowful.

Fitz was often perceived as odd and flighty. His one true friend, Simmons, another scientist, equally as odd and flighty. Other than Jemma Simmons, Fitz had never bothered to invest in another friendship. Most did not understand half of what he said. Skye did. Sweet Fitz had been so surprised, and excited, by Skye. Simmons kept up so well with most of his ramblings, but she was bio-chem and often uninterested in the mechanics of his projects. Skye got it. From Skye, he got another level of acceptance, and understanding he had never had before. He seemed stunned by just how deeply hurt he was at seeing Skye this way.

Then there was Jemma. Heartbreak was the prominent emotion governing her face. The devastation wracking through her, making the doctor crumble in on herself.

And so, Melinda May rose from her seat. The Calvary. A name she tried to cast off along with the memories of her own ruthlessness. She reached for the panel on Ian Quinn’s holding cell. It was time to introduce Quinn to her dark side. Nobody touched her family. The door closed behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in years. This is just an exercise I set for myself while I was bored out of my mind at work.


End file.
